Alicia Ebonheart
|misc2 = |misc2text = |aura = None|nicknames = First Snow|occupation = Chef|nationality = Fansie|hooves = White|relationship = Married to Ebon Heart|name = Alicia Ebonheart|birthday = 7/1/1006 ssc|sexuality = Straight}} Alicia Ebonheart (born Alicia de Chevalier) is a former noble mare, though remarkably humble given her station. Born Margravine of the Fansie noble house Maison Chevalier, she chose not to pursue her family's lifestyle and instead live a more humble life in Equestria. She has albinism, and as a result of this, her magic casts no aura, objects manipulated by her magic seeming to move of their own accord, rather than with the aid of unicorn magic. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Born on the first day of Winter in the year 1006, Alicia de Chevalier was born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to the Baron Cromwell and Marquise Violet Plume in the Marquis' manor over the city of Clairville in Blackmist March, Prance. Born with albinism , Alicia's very existence was a mystery to the general populace of Blackmist March. Because of her frail appearance and skin's over-sensitivity to the sun, Cromwell and Violet Plume did not believe she had the strength to properly represent Maison Chevalier, and thus hid their daughter away, never taking her beyond the boundaries of the manor grounds. At the age of 3, in a pit of despair, Alicia wandered into the family mausoleum, eventually finding her way to the resting place of her ancestor and founder of Maison Chevalier, Arcturus de Chevalier. The words "From Humble Beginnings..." carved on his tomb brought Alicia more solace than she ever would have imagined, but what truly set her mind at ease was the small, golden locket resting atop the stone memorial. Even though she was unable to pry it open, Alicia felt comforted by the necklace. She took it with her and would keep it with her for the rest of her life. Alicia was raised more by the servants of Maison Chevalier, and, uncomfortable with their treatment of her because of her noble status, always insisted on being treated as though she were any other filly, developing a maturity and down to earth nature at a remarkably young age. She came to recognize the various cooks, maids, and nannies always bustling about Maison Chevalier as parents and family and learned from them whenever she could. Alicia showed a remarkable talent for cooking, secretly spending much of her time with the head chef Gregor and the other cooks in the kitchen, learning the intricacies of Fansie cooking, and by the age of 9 she was so well-versed, she produced an entire dinner for both her own family and a visiting group of dignitaries from a neighboring province. Gregor was so impressed by her flair, that after she managed to pull off the dinner without alerting her parents of any change that he gave Alicia his own toque as a gift. Not long after this, however, her parents discovered the toque, forcing Alicia to explain what had happened. As a result, Violet Plume fired Gregor for encouraging her daughter to take up a commoner's craft. Alicia was so consumed by guilt that she wound up running away from home, quickly becoming lost upon arriving in Clairville, having never been outside of the manor grounds before. It was here that Moxi met an Equestrian mare named Moxi. Alicia felt an inexplicable connection to the strange mare which was only further solidified when Moxi noticed the locket hanging around Alicia's neck. Alicia explained that she had never been able to open the locket and Moxi reached out to examine it with a hoof. When both Moxi and Alicia touched the locket at the same time, it finally opened, revealing a weathered photograph of the two of them, Moxi holding the filly as she would her own foal and Alicia smiling as she had never smiled before. Alicia emraced Moxi as a new mother and went back with her to Equestria, finding a new, more humble, home in the Equestrian town of Luneria. 'Luneria' After leaving Prance, Alicia came to live with Moxi at her home in Luneria, a small town carved into a river junction of the Everfree Forest in Equestria. She quickly bonds with her godfather, Dreamcatcher, and with his adopted son, Ebon Heart, an orphaned bat pony taken in by the Dreamcatcher and his wife, Thistle Charm. Alicia and Ebon Heart developed a fast friendship and were soon all but inseperable. The two would soon meet Tsukiko during a trip to Neighpon, who would ultimately follow them back to Equestria, the three remained close friends for the rest of their young lives. 'The Cutie Mark' During her studies in Canterlot, Alicia was regularly mocked for not having a Cutie Mark. While not having a Cutie Mark was perfectly normal in Prance, in Equestria being a "Blank Flank" was the source of much ridicule, and it wasn't long before Alicia gave in to despair. After Alicia explained her circumstance, Tsukiko contacted Alicia's cousin Willow Wisp back in Luneria, to ask about his mother, Scarlet Mist how she came to have a Cutie Mark despite having herself been a Fansie member of Maison Chevalier. The two travelled back to Luneria to visit Scarlet Mist, who told them a story about when she left Maison Chevalier as a young mare. She explained that Fansie ponies were not incapable of developing Cutie Marks, but something about their inherent magic prevented it from appearing. She told them that a simple potion could reverse the effects and potentially give her a Cutie Mark and mixes up a bottle on the spot, offering it to Alicia should she choose to drink. Alicia considers drinking the potion, but is unable to drink it for fear of alienating herself from her homeland. Scarlet Mist capped the bottle with wax and gave it to Alicia, telling her that it would work just as well whenever she was ready for it. 'The Marquise de Chevalier' During the celebration of her 26th birthday, a group of Fansie soldiers, led by Knight Wolfgang de Fer Doré. She was informed that her mother had fallen gravely ill and was not in any state to lead Blackmist March. She would have to leave Equestria to return to Prance and serve as the new Marquise de Chevalier. Agreeing that it is her duty to her ponies, Alicia goes with the soldiers, but is accompanied by Ebon Heart and Tsukiko. Alicia was an instant success, earning the nickname "Première Neige" due to her appearance and her birth on the first day of winter. She spends the next two years ruling Blackmist March before catching the attention of the Fansie Prince Hallebarde Argent de la Prance. The prince explained the desperate situation the nation found itself in and he believed the ponies of Prance needed a leader they could believe in. Believing Alicia would make the perfect queen after witnessing her success in Blackmist and asks Alicia to marry him. Alicia is torn between her personal desires and the needs of her ponies. She ultimately accepts Hallebarde's proposal, much to the dismay of Ebonheart. Ebon insists that Alicia return to Equestria, her brother was growing more competent by the day and would be ready to take her place as Marquis within a year or two. Alicia refuses to abandon what she sees as her duty, and Ebon leaves to return to Equestria, unwilling to watch Alicia do this. Shortly before the wedding is scheduled to take place, Alicia and Tsukiko are moved to the Fansie capital of Pearis. Hallebarde takes Alicia to the Royal Museum of Prance to show her the Jet Crown, a relic of the Black Prince, and explains the 'myth' of the Black Prince to her. Unbeknownst to Alicia, Tsukiko is forcibly sent away from Prance on the night before the wedding along with all other foreign nationals. At the wedding, Alicia has no idea why her friend has left. At the end of the ceremony, Hallebarde places the Jet Crown upon Alicia's head. Her will is immediately overtaken by an ancient presence. Hallebarde freezes his parents in pillars of black ice and declares himself the rightful ruler of Prance. The Black Prince has returned. Alicia would remain under the control of the Prince and his demon for several months, the pair ruling with an iron fist. When the end of the Black Prince's reign came nearly a year later, it came from Blackmist March. After hearing of the strange goings on in Prance from Tsukiko, Ebonheart returned to Prance to investigate. Upon arriving in Blackmist March, Ebon learned of the prince's betrayal and convinces Alicia's brother to take up the mantle of Marquis and use the military might of Blackmist March to put an end to the Black Prince's reign. Prance is plunged into civil war as soldiers either loyal to the crown or brainwashed into service clash with the defectors rallying behind the Marquis de Chevalier. When the royalists were pushed back to the capital, Alicia and Hallebarde set up their last stand within the castle. Ebon Heart is ready to charge in, but the Marquis instead orders the castle destroyed with the newly completed artillery he had just obtained. While preparations were being made, Wolgang de Fer Doré and Ebon Heart (along with Ebon's team) stormed the palace by air. Wolfgang and Ebon Heart fought Alicia and the Black Prince, ultimately killing the prince and freeing Alicia from the influence of the Jet Crown. However they were unable to do so in time to prevent the prince continuing his cursed bloodline by impregnating Alicia. Alicia and Ebon Heart escape Prance through Germaneigh while Wolfgang remaines behind to keep an eye on things on the homefront. Alicia renounces her Fansie citizenship and family name, and shortly after returning to Equestria, Alicia would marry Ebon Heart, taking his name to become Alicia Ebonheart. Motherhood With a husband in Princess Luna's royal guard, an Equestrian ambassador for a mother, and numerous other friends in high places, all Equestrian documentation of Alicia's Fansie citizenship became mysteriously lost. As far as the Equestrian government was concerned, Alicia de Chevalier never left Prance. Alicia gave birth to a healthy unicorn colt and named him Alexander, amused at the appearance of the ghost name, even so far from home. Category:Maison Chevalier